Information and interactive services available to mobile vehicles are increasing due to the demand of mobile vehicle operators for services such as navigation assistance, directory assistance, vehicle maintenance assistance, roadside assistance, information services assistance, and emergency assistance. These services are accessible via interfaces such as voice-recognition computer applications, touch-screen computer displays, computer keyboards, and a series of buttons on the dashboard or console of a vehicle.
Hearing-impaired telematics subscribers are limited in their access to telematics service due to the traditional voice-based telematics interface. When establishing communications between a telematics call center and a telematics subscriber who is hearing impaired or who has a speech disability, normal voice communication is usually not effective.
Various solutions exist for people with disabilities to utilize telephone communications. For example, many hearing-impaired people utilize TTY/TTD/TTD (Telecommunication Device for the Deaf) equipment when communicating using land-line phones. Persons with severe to profound hearing loss who prefer to communicate verbally can utilize a voice-carryover TTY/TTD. A voice-carryover TTY/TTD is a text telephone with an amplified handset. The voice-carryover TTY/TTD is used as a standard telephone or is used to communicate with another TTY/TTD user or with a relay service for voice-carryover calls. In another example, persons who can hear but cannot speak can utilize a hearing-carryover TTY/TTD with speakers. The hearing-carryover TTY/TTD allows the user to receive voice and send text.
In addition to TDD, a number of pieces of additional equipment can be coupled to telephones to improve their utility. For those with hearing difficulties, the telephone ring and conversation sound level can be amplified or pitch adjusted; ambient noise can also be filtered. The amplifier can be a simple addition or interact with suitable hearing aids through an inductive coupler. The ring can also be supplemented with extension bells or a visual call indicator. These various solutions can also be utilized by drivers with disabilities in a telematics-equipped vehicle.
Interfaces must be provided among the various pieces of equipment available to a hearing-impaired subscriber and the telematics equipment installed in a vehicle. In addition, communication to the call center of a subscriber's communication preferences must be facilitated.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for communications between a telematics call center and a telematics unit that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.